do not read I dunno how to delete chapters
by Godessofdemigods
Summary: this is chapter two of.my story so if you havent read that do now! Harry Ron and Hermione are at Camp Half-blood and there is a mysterious prophecy. Zeus is gone and nine must travel to find him before the doors of death are opened once more and The Dark Lord is released.
1. Explain

**Sorry It took me _AGES _to do this but I have a real problem with commiting to things. So its finally here chapter two yay... Hope you like it. _LETS BEGIN!!!!_**

Harry Ron and Hermione stood there dumbfounded. They stared down at the camp. It seemed normal enough but was still odd. This thought extremely confused Harry. There was a climbing wall wich seemed normal untill lava started falling down the top. Then there were people in wheelchairs... Nope! They were centaurs.

Harry and the others turned to look at the others beside Chiron. Harry noticed something about them. "_It cant be..._" he thought. But it was. He pulled Hermione and Ron away for a moment. " These are the people" he said. "No way" said Ron in disbelief "The ones from your dream?" Harry nodded. "This is _bad_. Really _bad." _Said Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Should we tell them?" She said like she was thinking of the pros and cons of doing that in her head. "Yes" said Harry. He felt that this was the right decision. "If you say so." said Ron as they turned around to meet them. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes stepped forwards.

"Hi Im-"

"Percy" Harry interupted him. "How did you-?" said Percy suprised. " Lets get inside first" said Chiron said who also looked suprised. He led them down a hill. Harry knew everybody's names because of his dreams. There was Percy, Annabeth _(who_ _reminded_ _him __of a_ _scarier_ _version_ _of_ _Hermione)_ Piper, (Daughter of Love) Jason _(He's_ _not_ _greek)_ said a voice inside Harry's head but he had no idea how he knew any of that. Rachel (_the oracle) _Nico _( son of death)_ Thalia, (_the hunter)_ and Leo _(fire boy). _

They passed a giant semi-circle of cabins. They were anything but normal. They were all different. One was pure gold, another looklooked like it was built from obsidian. There was only one that looked like an actuall hut. (_Hermes) _Percy thought.He glanced at Ron and Hermione and they both had the same worried look on their face. Hermione pulled them aside.

"Do you have a felling anout this place?"she said. " Like you know stuff about it?" Ron finished her sentence. They all nodded slowly. "Thats the Hermes cabin" said Ron pointing. "Yes, and thats the Iris cabin" continued Harry. " How do we know this?" said Hermione with a horrified look on her face. "I donr kno-" They has arrived at the big house. They walked inside and all sat down.

"So explain to me how you knew my name." Percy asked. "I had dreams... You were all in them. You, Annabeth, Jason, Piper! I thought they were just random nightmares but clearly not." he answered.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and Chiron. "Just you or them two as well? " He asked eying them both. "Just me but its not only your names. Jason is Roman not Greek. Rachel is the oracle and Percabet is a thing... I- I know about you too. Its not only your names..."

"Yeah and we all know about this place" Ron started." Me Harry and Hermione. Not about you but about here. Camp Half-blood. We know who the cabins belong to and things... Its weird"

"Yes, it is odd..." said Chiron who hadn't spoke in a while. "He turned to the demigods. "Have yoy seen any dreams? " he asked. Piper, Nico and Annabeth slowly raised their hands. "I have" said Piper tentatively. "They are weird. They have Harry Ron and Hermione in them"

"Yeah" Nico agreed. " There's a giant Titan. Probably Kronos, saying... Saying"

" A prophecy..." said Annabeth. This was the first time she had spoken the entire time. "Wait! How come I dont know about a prophecy? Im the oracle! "

"


	2. Explain (12-04 15:49:58)

**Sorry It took me _AGES _to do this but I have a real problem with commiting to things. So its finally here chapter two yay... Hope you like it. _LETS BEGIN!!!!_**

Harry Ron and Hermione stood there dumbfounded. They stared down at the camp. It seemed normal enough but was still odd. This thought extremely confused Harry. There was a climbing wall wich seemed normal untill lava started falling down the top. Then there were people in wheelchairs... Nope! They were centaurs.

Harry and the others turned to look at the others beside Chiron. Harry noticed something about them. "_It cant be..._" he thought. But it was. He pulled Hermione and Ron away for a moment. " These are the people" he said. "No way" said Ron in disbelief "The ones from your dream?" Harry nodded. "This is _bad_. Really _bad." _Said Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Should we tell them?" She said like she was thinking of the pros and cons of doing that in her head. "Yes" said Harry. He felt that this was the right decision. "If you say so." said Ron as they turned around to meet them. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes stepped forwards.

"Hi Im-"

"Percy" Harry interupted him. "How did you-?" said Percy suprised. " Lets get inside first" said Chiron said who also looked suprised. He led them down a hill. Harry knew everybody's names because of his dreams. There was Percy, Annabeth _(who_ _reminded_ _him __of a_ _scarier_ _version_ _of_ _Hermione)_ Piper, (Daughter of Love) Jason _(He's_ _not_ _greek)_ said a voice inside Harry's head but he had no idea how he knew any of that. Rachel (_the oracle) _Nico _( son of death)_ Thalia, (_the hunter)_ and Leo _(fire boy). _

They passed a giant semi-circle of cabins. They were anything but normal. They were all different. One was pure gold, another looklooked like it was built from obsidian. There was only one that looked like an actuall hut. (_Hermes) _Percy thought.He glanced at Ron and Hermione and they both had the same worried look on their face. Hermione pulled them aside.

"Do you have a felling anout this place?"she said. " Like you know stuff about it?" Ron finished her sentence. They all nodded slowly. "Thats the Hermes cabin" said Ron pointing. "Yes, and thats the Iris cabin" continued Harry. " How do we know this?" said Hermione with a horrified look on her face. "I donr kno-" They has arrived at the big house. They walked inside and all sat down.

"So explain to me how you knew my name." Percy asked. "I had dreams... You were all in them. You, Annabeth, Jason, Piper! I thought they were just random nightmares but clearly not." he answered.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and Chiron. "Just you or them two as well? " He asked eying them both. "Just me but its not only your names. Jason is Roman not Greek. Rachel is the oracle and Percabet is a thing... I- I know about you too. Its not only your names..."

"Yeah and we all know about this place" Ron started." Me Harry and Hermione. Not about you but about here. Camp Half-blood. We know who the cabins belong to and things... Its weird"

"Yes, it is odd..." said Chiron who hadn't spoke in a while. "He turned to the demigods. "Have yoy seen any dreams? " he asked. Piper, Nico and Annabeth slowly raised their hands. "I have" said Piper tentatively. "They are weird. They have Harry Ron and Hermione in them"

"Yeah" Nico agreed. " There's a giant Titan. Probably Kronos, saying... Saying"

" A prophecy..." said Annabeth. This was the first time she had spoken the entire time. "Wait! How come I dont know about a prophecy? Im the oracle! "

"


	3. Explain please

**Sorry It took me _AGES _to do this but I have a real problem with commiting to things. So its finally here chapter two yay... Hope you like it. _LETS BEGIN!!!!_**

Harry Ron and Hermione stood there dumbfounded. They stared down at the camp. It seemed normal enough but was still odd. This thought extremely confused Harry. There was a climbing wall wich seemed normal untill lava started falling down the top. Then there were people in wheelchairs... Nope! They were centaurs.

Harry and the others turned to look at the others beside Chiron. Harry noticed something about them. "_It cant be..._" he thought. But it was. He pulled Hermione and Ron away for a moment. " These are the people" he said. "No way" said Ron in disbelief "The ones from your dream?" Harry nodded. "This is _bad_. Really _bad." _Said Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Should we tell them?" She said like she was thinking of the pros and cons of doing that in her head. "Yes" said Harry. He felt that this was the right decision. "If you say so." said Ron as they turned around to meet them. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes stepped forwards.

"Hi Im-"

"Percy" Harry interupted him. "How did you-?" said Percy suprised. " Lets get inside first" said Chiron said who also looked suprised. He led them down a hill. Harry knew everybody's names because of his dreams. There was Percy, Annabeth _(who_ _reminded_ _him __of a_ _scarier_ _version_ _of_ _Hermione)_ Piper, (Daughter of Love) Jason _(He's_ _not_ _greek)_ said a voice inside Harry's head but he had no idea how he knew any of that. Rachel (_the oracle) _Nico _( son of death)_ Thalia, (_the hunter)_ and Leo _(fire boy). _

They passed a giant semi-circle of cabins. They were anything but normal. They were all different. One was pure gold, another looklooked like it was built from obsidian. There was only one that looked like an actuall hut. (_Hermes) _Percy thought.He glanced at Ron and Hermione and they both had the same worried look on their face. Hermione pulled them aside.

"Do you have a felling anout this place?"she said. " Like you know stuff about it?" Ron finished her sentence. They all nodded slowly. "Thats the Hermes cabin" said Ron pointing. "Yes, and thats the Iris cabin" continued Harry. " How do we know this?" said Hermione with a horrified look on her face. "I donr kno-" They has arrived at the big house. They walked inside and all sat down.

"So explain to me how you knew my name." Percy asked. "I had dreams... You were all in them. You, Annabeth, Jason, Piper! I thought they were just random nightmares but clearly not." he answered.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and Chiron. "Just you or them two as well? " He asked eying them both. "Just me but its not only your names. Jason is Roman not Greek. Rachel is the oracle and Percabet is a thing... I- I know about you too. Its not only your names..."

"Yeah and we all know about this place" Ron started." Me Harry and Hermione. Not about you but about here. Camp Half-blood. We know who the cabins belong to and things... Its weird"

"Yes, it is odd..." said Chiron who hadn't spoke in a while. "He turned to the demigods. "Have yoy seen any dreams? " he asked. Piper, Nico and Annabeth slowly raised their hands. "I have" said Piper tentatively. "They are weird. They have Harry Ron and Hermione in them"

"Yeah" Nico agreed. " There's a giant Titan. Probably Kronos, saying... Saying"

" A prophecy..." said Annabeth. This was the first time she had spoken the entire time. "Wait! How come I dont know about a prophecy? Im the oracle! "

"


End file.
